Indian Summer
by SparklingFae
Summary: She wanted to thank him, she just wasn't sure how.. This is a re-post
1. Chapter 1

**All Characters are property of SM, I just like to play with them. A huge Thanks to my Beta NCChris, she makes everything I do all the more better and a thank you to Mama4Dukes and Tamfan for egging me on.**

**Bella POV  
**

I stood outside of Sam Uley's house, indecisive. I wanted to thank him for rescuing me all those months ago, but I was unsure just how to do it. Biting my lip, I knocked once, but no one answered. Hesitantly, I pushed open the unlocked door. The sounds of grunting and moaning enticed me to explore further.

I made my way down the hall toward where the sounds were coming from, trying to keep my steps as silent as possible. I stopped just outside of the room the sounds were escaping from and bit down on my bottom lip as I allowed my head to peer around the door jam. What I saw took my breath away. Sam stood there in all his glory looking every bit like a bronze god and he had his large hand wrapped around his unusually large cock. I could just barely see the tip peeking out from his grasp. The sight set my heart racing., I knew I wanted to see him, but this wasn't what I had in mind when I came. I couldn't tear my eyes away; I took in a deep breath and stifled the moan that was trying very hard to come out. I almost had a heart attack when I heard him growl out in the still room.

"You going to stand there all day, little girl?"

A small whimper and moan escaped my parted lips as I watched him, his hand still moving up and down his incredible length as he moved towards me. His approach reminded me of a predatory animal circling their prey. I couldn't help the deep gulping breath I took in. His scrutinizing eyes made my body feel hotter than I had ever felt before. The mere thought of him touching me and doing god knows what else to me was enough to set me on edge with desire and need.

As he reached me, I could feel heat rolling off of him and the sensation was not unwelcome to me. I stood there trembling, not out of fear, but out of desire for this man. I had never been looked at in like he was looking at me, much less touched. I could feel my knees start to buckle just as his strong muscular arms wound their way around my small body.

His breath was hot against my skin and his voice was low and husky, brushing across my ear as he spoke again.

"I can feel how badly you want me, little girl. Now do as you are told, Angel of Mine, and strip for me."

I trembled with wanton desire and passion, newly awakened. His words brought an instant and unfamiliar longing to my lower regions. I blushed, but I did as I was told, my hands shaking as I slowly removed my top and pants. Once I was bare before him, I stood there, my arms shielding my nude body timidly as I watched him. His eyes were ravenous and peering into my very soul. I felt his arms once again winding around me, his fingers hard and calloused as they moved across my skin. I could feel his hands, cupping my breasts and lightly pinching my nipples. The sensations he was evoking made my breath hitch and a whimpered moan for more escape past my lips.

My eyes widened in innocent shock when I felt his other begin to lightly stroke downwards, slowly inching his fingers from my stomach toward the throbbing area between my thighs. I moaned again, louder this time. The building anticipation had me quivering beneath his scorching touch. I didn't know what he was going to do next, what to expect, but everywhere Sam touched, he left a fiery trail that only he could extinguish. I let out a gasp when I felt his fingers brush just above my mound. I could feel the moisture gathering against my folds and I knew he could, too. His mouth was still next to my ear, his lips brushing the shell and sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine as he spoke again in that low growl.

"Oh little girl, you are soaking wet for me already. I haven't even begun. When I am done, you will be screaming my name in pure bliss."

I trembled as he started backing me towards the bed. I longed for this from him, even if my mind was fighting it, my body and heart couldn't deny it. Something had sparked inside of me and like a siren's call, his demands drew me closer to oblivion.

I watched him, biting my bottom lip and shivering as I heard a low animalistic growl rumble within his muscled chest. I yearned to reach up and touch those chiseled muscles that moved with each breath he took. I let my eyes drift down his body, taking in every aspect of it. His eight-pack just begged to be touched with the barest of touches and his happy trail made me want to lick and nip my way down it. I had never seen such a magnificent man before. Even his cock begged for my attention, standing large and proudly at attention. I was inexperienced, but my thoughts were running wickedly to the things I wanted to do to him and his body and the things I wanted him to do to me. I had never seen a man's length, but I knew instinctively that Sam was large, larger than an average man. Rather than frightening me, this knowledge made me crave more.

His hands brushed in gentle touches over my skin, only to be chased by his hot wet mouth. I arched and writhed beneath his ministrations. He hadn't even really begun and yet, already he was playing my body like a finely tuned violin. He hovered over me, studying me. His eyes were dark as coal with desire and his next words left me a panting mess.

"I wanna do bad things with you, little girl."

His mouth curved up in a smirk when he saw just how much he affected me. I whimpered a soft plea, needing his touch.

"Please, Sam."

My lips parted and I moaned when I felt his hot breath against my neck and moving up to my ear. He spoke again in a tone that was pure panty 'sploding sex.

"You're mine from here on out. You got that, little girl?"

I was lost, incoherent to all thought but my need for him, as I give a very small nod of agreement. I could feel my eyes rolling back in my head as his fingers tapped at my outer lips of my pussy. A growl rumbled into the thick sexually charged air as his thumb began rubbing small circles against my clit, while his other finger slowly began working its way into my pussy, stretching me to a point that was almost uncomfortable, but not quite. I rocked my hips, lost in the sensation of his touches. Each time he pushed his finger deeper or slid it out only to push it back into my depths, I let out a mewl of pleasure. He growled out in response before slipping another finger past my folds and crooking them both, sliding them along my inner walls and hitting deep within me. The new sensation felt so good that I began to tremble and pant, my stomach muscles clenching as I cried out to him.

"Oh God! Sam!" I gasped out, unsure what he was doing to me, but helpless to care.

He nipped and sucked at my neck, whispering seductively in his rough baritone.

"That's right, little girl. Let go and cum for me."

His words intensified the pleasure of his actions as I arched up and screamed in release, soaking his hand and fingers with my juices. I squirmed and gasped as his fingers withdraw from me, the sensation almost too much for my overstimulated body. I tried to shy away, but he wrapped his fingers around my thighs, effectively holding me still while he lapped greedily at my essence.

"Fuck you taste good, little girl," he murmured, almost reverently, from between my parted thighs.

I met his gaze and quivered as his eyes burned into mine. I needed more from him. I needed his long, hard length entrenched in my innermost depths. I didn't yearn for long. Sensing my need and obviously needing the same, he roughly crashed his lips against mine and slid his cock against the outer lips of my pussy, coating himself in the moisture my body offered him. I shifted, needing more friction. The movement caused his member to slip inside of me just a little. The broad tip alone was stretching me and I could feel tears gathering in the corner of my eyes as the sensation snatched me from my pleasurable haze. I clung to him, trembling and drawing in a shaky breath.

"Breathe, little girl. Just relax and the pain will go away in a minute," he rumbled softly in my ear, his voice arousing and comforting me as I tried to do what he directed, tears pricking my eyes even more as he thrust forward through my barrier and fully seated himself within me.

The action forced a pained cry from my lips as I stiffened, my fingers digging into his biceps. He made soft soothing sounds and, in a gentle manner, wiped away the few tears that ran down my face. We both waited, allowing my body to relax and get used to his length. Finally the pain began to recede. Carefully rolling my hips, I moaned as I felt his swollen tip brush against that sensitive spot he had hit earlier with his fingers.

"You can move now," I whispered, anxious to relieve us both of the tension straining our muscles.

I could tell that he was fighting not to move and when I spoke, he didn't wait any longer. He began to favor me with long, agonizingly slow thrusts. Every ridge and vein of his considerable length brushed against my slick folds, causing me to writhe and move in time with him.

I tried to grasp at his hair as we moved, our bodies brushing against one another with each pass, but it was out of my reach. I gave up on his hair, instead curling my fingers over his broad shoulders. I could feel my stomach already tightening with what I recognized as an oncoming orgasm just as his thrusts began to become more erratic and less controlled.

His groans and growls of pleasure were growing louder, becoming an almost continuous litany. Seeking to bring me to orgasm with him, he reached down between us and began rubbing my throbbing clit with his calloused thumb. My breath left me in a whoosh as felt my internal muscles clenching tightly at his cock.

I threw my head back and let go when he whispered almost desperately, "You have to cum now, little girl. I'm so damn close."

I quaked and whimpered at the force of the orgasm as it ripped through me. I fought against the urge to close my eyes, wanting to see him as his climax peaked. I watched with a hooded gaze as his own was triggered by mine. He let out a guttural groan and pressed his hips forward, holding himself deeply inside my still twitching passage. I sighed softly in pleasure as I felt his heated cum filling my quivering channel, brushing my fingers in awe over his face. His tense, almost pained, expression of pleasure smoothed out at the gentle caress. Spent, he collapsed next to me, slowly regaining his breath, and drew me close. I could not help but smile softly as he nuzzled his nose into my hair, seeming to breathe me in. For the first time, I felt completely comforted and almost like I had found my place. I felt a deep sense of belonging as we relaxed in each other's arms, warm and safe with him.

I bolted upright in my bed, shuddering and slicked with sweat, body still twitching with my fading orgasm. Disoriented, I smiled a soft sad smile. A dream, it had only been another dream. I curled back beneath my covers and willed myself back to sleep, the only place I could find the comfort of Sam's arms, wishing again to wake and find the dream a reality. Drifting back to sleep, I heard the mournful howl of a wolf, so close it seemed to be right outside my window. Strangely comforted by the noise, sleep claimed me again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam POV**

I stood over the sink in the bathroom, splashing cold water on my face. 'Jesus,' I thought to myself, as I tried to cool my overheated body down. I was struggling not to go straight to her, to Bella Swan. She was my imprint through and through; I knew that the imprinting was starting to affect her as well.

Countless nights, I stayed in wolf form beneath her bedroom window while she dreamed God only knows what. All I knew was that they were sexual and my name fell from her lips in a breathy moan every time she was in the midst of orgasm. Fuck, if it didn't take every ounce of my willpower not to climb up the tree that was right in front of her window and pleasure her in the way only I could.

As much as I wanted to though, I could not do it just yet. I could feel that she wasn't ready through the bond that we shared.

I thought over all of this as I looked up into the mirror and drew in a pained breath, my cock was painfully hard from the dream I had just woken from. With a shuddering sigh, I curled my large palm around my rigid length and slid my hand along it at an excruciatingly slow pace. The sensation pulled a groan from my parted lips as I pictured Bella standing before me in her little sleep shorts and tank top that I often saw her in at bedtime, her pink tongue darting out as she took in the sight of me stroking my own cock. I could see her stalking towards me, breathing heavily, with her gaze hooded by desire. Damn, I wanted to claim what was mine!

It was only a matter of time before I did, at least I hoped so. I continued the vision.

Fantasy Bella pressing her small hands against my chest and whispering, "You're so large and thick, Sam."

Her words drove me to stroke myself faster as I moaned. The little vixen had me so hard and she didn't even know it. I was panting with each stroke as my own fevered hand pushed me closer to the edge. I couldn't take it any longer; I had to go to Bella.

I growled and fought to tamp down my raging hard-on just so that it would fit into my cutoffs. Barely able to do so, much less move, I walked painfully out onto my deck and towards my truck. Each step I took was causing me to let out a low groan. I was the oldest and the largest of the Pack, in more ways than one. I'd never been displeased by that fact up to this point, but this imprint was certainly giving me a new perspective on the dubious pleasure of being well endowed.

"Shit, this is fucking painful," I muttered aloud, climbing into my truck, the most damn painful thing I'd faced yet in all honesty and that was really saying something.

Once I was on my way to Forks, I started to breathe easier. I was still hard enough to cut fucking glass, but I could manage it for now. I could only hope that Bella was receptive to seeing me. I would have to trust the imprint. That's all I could do now, just have a little faith in my gods and ancestors not to steer me wrong. Before I knew it, I had pulled up to her house and was giving myself a moment to gather my wits before I slipped out of the truck. I could tell she was home; I could clearly hear her heartbeat and smell the scent that wafted on the air with each pulse. Taking a deep breath, I made my way to her front door. Hesitantly I raised my hand to knock just as the door flew open and out came Bella Swan, running smack dab into my chest with a muffled 'oomph!'

I caught her as she stumbled back, grabbing her around her waist. I drew in a deep breath of her scent, taking advantage of the situation, but hey, I was only human! When my eyes met hers, she blushed furiously. I was unable to move as I stared at the beautiful goddess in my arms. She blushed even more and murmured a quiet 'thank you' before struggling to stand on her own.

Reluctantly, I helped her, murmuring my own nervous 'you're welcome, Bella.' Rubbing the back of my neck, I hesitantly spoke again, deciding to just jump on in.

"Um, would you like to go get coffee sometime?" I asked.

I watched as she chewed her bottom lip before speaking, a small smile crept onto her beautiful face. She didn't even look taken aback by my out-of-left-field request.

"I'd like that. I was just on my way to La Push."

I was quick to offer her a ride, wanting to get to know her and spend time with her, even if it was just a little.

She thought about it for a moment before whispering softly, "Only if you give me a ride back later."

I nodded, excited that my girl, this goddess, had agreed to spend a little bit of time with me. I quickly helped her into my truck, unease trickling through me at being away from the reservation. My wolf was not pleased at being away from our land. Once I had her settled, I got in and began the trek back to La Push.

We made small talk; I was curious about how she had been since I found her in the woods, even though I already knew from being around her house in wolf form. I wanted to hear it in her own words, to get an understanding for how she felt outside our fledgling bond. She was quiet, but receptive to my questions.

Before I knew it, we had pulled up to Jacob Black's house. After I helped her out of my truck, Jacob came running out. He was excited to see Bella and I couldn't blame him; she was something special. I smiled a little as she waved bye to me with a blush on her cheeks. I knew I would have to wait around to take her home, so I decided I was going to go in and speak to Billy. I wanted to get his advice regarding my imprint with Bella.

Billy listened as I filled him in on the lesser details, not wanting to share that Bella had been having sexual dreams about me.

"I think she feels the pull of the imprint, Billy," I said as I rubbed my face. I continued on, taking a deep breath. "I want to tell her - I just don't know how or if she is ready. The leech really did a number on her." I held back a growl as I remembered the way she looked that night in the woods when I carried her home and how she had looked when I showed up at her house just a little bit ago. "Billy, she is skinnier than when I found her in the woods and I don't know what to do." I was practically pleading for his help by that point.

He grinned slyly and I knew the chief of our people was up to something.

"Oh Hell Billy, what are you planning?" I queried.

He just shook his head and murmured, "You'll find out soon enough Sam."

I was a bit leery of what he had in mind. Billy was a bit of a prankster at times.

"Now leave this old man alone and take care of the things on the list I made for you."

With a sigh, I heaved myself up and took the list, murmuring my thanks. Quietly I began working, making the much needed repairs around the house. Billy mused in silence; I am sure plotting something for me and Bella. The old fox was cunning indeed.

I could hear Jacob and Bella in the garage that was set apart from the house, making jokes as Jake tinkered on the Rabbit. I hummed along to the music that was playing in the garage as I worked. Adjusting bolts here and there, tightening screws, fixing the door, I enjoyed the banter between the two, even if I was not part of it. I could hear Bella laughing; the sound made my heart soar. I knew that Jacob was helping her, something I longed to do as well because I wanted to see her as I had seen her the first time. We had been at the beach and she had been happy and carefree. It seemed like ages ago, but in all honesty it was just shy of a year ago.

It wasn't too long before Jacob and Bella came walking out of the garage, Jake giving me dirty looks and Bella blushing when she saw me without my shirt on. I smirked a little, I was pleased that she liked what she saw. Her eyes drifted over my form and my wolf sat up proudly for her. It was getting harder to keep him contained when I was near her. I wanted badly to claim her, but I knew that she wasn't ready for that. I would have to be her friend, first and foremost. I watched, still working on the house while she and Jacob made their way inside. After a little while, I began to smell a mouthwatering scent wafting from the kitchen. I was salivating, my stomach rumbling fiercely, as I continued to work.

"Lunch is ready," she called out.

I made my way in, grabbing my discarded shirt and wiping the sweat from my body. Bella watched me from the corner of her eye, her bottom lip tugged between her teeth. I grinned and put my massive hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Bella," I said before grabbing a plate and filling it full of lasagna. I chuckled when I saw her eyes widen at how much I had gotten, shrugging and settling at the table after making sure she got some too. It was probably more than she had eaten in several days, but I would be damned if I wasn't going to try and get her to eat better than she had been. I felt Billy's keen gaze on the both of us, taking in every interaction. It was unnerving, but didn't seem to hurt anyone's appetite. Bella was a wonderful cook. I ate like a dying man, the meal was so good.

Every time I let my gaze shift over towards Billy, he just grinned slyly, making me feel even more on edge about what he was plotting. After I finished eating, I headed to the kitchen to clean up. It was the least I could do for my imprint after she made something not just for Billy and Jacob, but me as well. I washed and she dried after drifting in to join me. We worked together in silence; it was companionable and peaceful. I could feel her a little through the tentative bond of our imprint and her emotions were changing. I could feel them shifting from mostly sadness to a peaceful acceptance. The more we were together; the more peaceful she seemed to feel. It made me happy that I had that effect one her.

Once we finished, I went back to working around the Black house, shaking my head at the state of repair. I was glad to do some work; I enjoyed construction and building things with my own hands. Nothing felt more worthwhile than creating something by hard work and focus.

I wasn't quite done yet when Bella returned from walking down the beach with Jacob. She was quiet, biting her bottom lip.

"I'm, uh, ready to go back now, if you are."

Eager to do anything she asked, I agreed and told Billy that I would be back later to finish up. I let a growl slip out when he called out for me to take my time. He was torturing me and having fun doing it! I couldn't even prepare for whatever he was cooking up because I had no idea what it could be. Rolling my eyes internally, I helped Bella into my truck and got into the driver's seat, taking off. As I drove us back towards Forks, I watched her from the corner of my eye. I got caught looking and quickly averted my gaze back to the road. I knew she was blushing and a small smile crept on her lips.

"Did you have fun with Jacob?" I queried, trying to ease the slightly uncomfortable silence.

Her voice was soft as she spoke, "Yes I did."

I smiled. "Good, Bella. Billy said Jake has really missed you."

We lapsed back into a more comfortable silence and it didn't take long before we pulled up to her house. My wolf was urging me for some sort of contact as I helped her out, stilling her when she went to walk away.

My voice dropped to a huskier tenor, "Bella, Wait...I," I stuttered, nervous a little, "I like you.."

She blinked up at me, half turned toward me where I had my hand resting lightly at her elbow and, without much thought, I brought my lips down against hers. At first, she stiffened, but it didn't take long until she relaxed, her arms finding purchase on my shoulders.

The feeling of her lips against mine was pure bliss. I had never felt anything more soft and sweet as our mouths moved together. I was lost in her; everything about her was driving me wild. I didn't want to stop, that was until I heard a gruff voice sharply snap out, "If I were you son, I'd get your sorry ass hands off of my daughter."

I took a startled half-step back, Bella blushing and hiding her face, as I heard Charlie cock his shotgun.


	3. Chapter 3

**All Characters are property of SM, I just like to play with them. A huge Thanks to my Beta NCChris, she makes everything I do all the more better**

**Sam POV**

I took a couple steps back from Bella; I didn't want to, but the look in Charlie's eyes meant business. Upon closer inspection of his face however, I saw a minute twitch of his moustache as he fought to keep his poker face. It was in that split second that I knew Billy Black had set me up with Chief Swan.

Finally, after what felt like a five minute stare down with Charlie pointing his shotgun at me, he broke and started laughing.

"You should have seen your face, Son."

He laughed as Bella's gaze flitted between us in confusion. I nudged Chief Swan to alert him of his daughter's confusion.

"So..." he drawled out, turning his attention to Bella, "Something you want to tell me, Bells?"

She looked like a deer caught in headlights when he questioned her and her voice came out in a whisper," I...I was just getting to know Sam?"

Her response sounded more like a question than a direct answer. It was almost amusing, but her discomfort grated on my wolf a little. He was unhappy that his mate was upset.

I swallowed. I knew Billy had played a prank on me, but Chief Swan still had ahold of the shotgun and didn't look like he was setting it down anytime soon. Bella sighed and stepped forward, placing her hand on her dad's arm.

"Dad, Sam was just bringing me home from being over at Jake's", she told him.

His mustached lip twitched again before he answered her. "Oh come on, Bells, I was just having a little bit of fun with Sam here."

Bella frowned and huffed at Charlie. "That wasn't funny, Dad!"

He held his hands up, chuckling and muttering under his breath as he made his way back inside,

"I wasn't the only one in on it…Billy's idea."

I knew if she heard him, she would be livid. Thankfully, I was the only one that heard his mumbling.

Bella and I stared after him. I was torn between soothing her and laughing myself at the situation. I decided to explain exactly what had just happened instead.

"Bella, it's okay…Your dad teamed up with Billy Black to play a little prank on me."

She seemed to relax when I told her that and shook her head in amusement.

"Those two really act like an old married couple," she declared.

I nodded in agreement, taking her hand in mine as my wolf perked up. I had to take this at her pace but I wanted to be around her, so I asked her the first thing I could think of.

"Can I take you out on a date Friday night?"

I held my breath a little while I waited for her to answer. She wore an expression of surprise, but nodded in assent eventually.

"I'd like to get to know you, Sam."

I could feel my wolf damn near doing a jig at her acceptance of a date. It was the first step in what I hope to be many nights with her.

The week dragged by minute by minute but at last it was Friday night and I was pacing in my living room, more than eager to go see my mate. Billy had, in an effort to make up for the practical joke he pulled on me, called together a bonfire to help ease Bella into the Pack. I hoped that she would be as accepting of the imprint and the Pack as she had been of the Cullens. I was thrumming with anticipation as I headed for my truck. It was time to go pick her up. We hadn't really been able to talk since the kiss and my declaration that I liked her, but she knew I was going to be there around 7pm to pick her up. I drove as fast as I could, within the speed limit since getting a ticket from her father's deputy would not be a good way to start the night, to her house.

I knocked on her door, taking an uncertain step back when Chief Swan answered with a smirk.

"Come in, Son, I want to have a little chat with you while Bella finishes getting ready," he said gruffly.

I had no choice but to follow him into the living room and sit down on the couch under his penetrating stare. He studied me closely before finally speaking. "I want to know just one thing. What are your intentions with my daughter?"

I took a deep breath and replied, "I just plan to get to know her and possibly date her for now Chief, Sir."

He nodded and seemed to muse over my answer. It was a minute before he spoke again, his tone deadly serious, and it made my wolf want to growl and take out the man that was keeping him from his mate.

"You hurt her, Sam Uley, and council member or not, I will kill you and hide your body."

I wiped my hands on my pants, and answered with a certainty that I was not feeling.

"I promise you on my life, Sir, I would never hurt Bella."

He thought over my words before nodding.

"See to it that you don't."

I was not given any time to reply because Bella chose that moment to come down the stairs. She looked so gorgeous even in just her plain blue jeans and simple tee shirt that I couldn't help but admire her for a moment. She looked like she didn't mind what she saw much either; my wolf preened a little over that, too. It wasn't until the Chief cleared his throat behind us that the spell was broken.

We left quickly after that. I wasn't going to tell her where we were going; I wanted to surprise her. I drove back towards La Push as we talked. The conversation between us was easy. She told me about her week and, at her prodding, I told her about the life I had created for myself, other than the part about how I phased into a big furry wolf on a daily basis, of course.

I pulled my truck up to First Beach and saw that the bonfire was already in full swing. Bella looked nervous as I took her hand so I tried to soothe her fears as we walked towards the gathered group by rubbing the back with my thumb. It seemed to help and she looked a little more relaxed by the time we got down the path. Kim smiled over at us and brought us a plate each. I introduced her to Bella as I thanked her and Bella quietly greeted and thanked her, too. We began eating and listening to the idle conversations around us after Kim drifted back to Jared's side. It wouldn't be long before Billy began the traditional tales.

Everyone began to gather around and settle down as Billy got ready to speak. He was a gifted storyteller, one of the best in the tribe. While he was speaking, bringing to life the tales of our past, I watched Bella with rapt attention. I wanted to see what she thought as each emotion crossed her face. She was entranced; he paused for a moment, meeting my gaze with a slight nod. It was my cue to tell Bella that it was all true. I sucked in a breath and knelt in front of her.

"Bella, you heard all of the stories tonight. They are all true. I am a spirit warrior. I phase into a wolf."

I waited with baited breath as she processed what I had told her. I didn't have to wait long before she whispered, looking around and then back at me.

"Show me. Who else is a wolf?"

I couldn't believe that she was accepting this so easily. I stood and took her hand, leading her towards the woods, but stopped right before them.

"Wait here and I will show you my wolf. There are only two others right now, but there are some who may phase soon."

She looked confused for a moment, but then nodded. I walked into the woods and, as quickly as I could get my clothes off, phased in. I hesitated and then slowly padded out of the forest, I watched her as I moved towards her, being careful not to alarm her. Her hand trembled as she reached to pet me, but she showed no other sign of fear. She breathed out as her fingers ran through my thick pelt, causing a rumbling purr-like chuff of pleasure within my chest.

"You're so big and beautiful," she murmured, awestruck.

"That's what she said!" Paul thought to me while running the east border of the reservation.

"Fuck off!" I snapped at Paul in my thoughts, irritated I had to share this moment with him watching.

I growled audibly and Bella immediately yanked her hand back.

"Fucking great, you asshole, I scared my imprint because of you!" I yelled at Paul in the pack collective.

With a whine, I licked her hand in apology and darted back into the woods to phase back. I came back out after putting my clothes back on. The look of awe on her face made me grin. Now was the hard part, I had to tell her that I had imprinted on her and of course explain that Paul was an asshole.

"Bella, there is something else I have to tell you. There is this thing we do as wolves when we find our mate...it's called imprinting. I imprinted on you."

I shot the last words out almost before taking a deep breath. She looked shocked and that made my heart seemingly stop.

"I...you...what?" She managed to utter out before swaying and starting to slump towards the ground.

I caught her just as her eyes rolled back and she fainted. Great…


	4. Chapter 4

**All rights belong to SM, I just like to play with them. Major thanks to my beta NCChris. **

**Please bear with me on my updates, end of semester for me and my beta both over the next 3 weeks approximately. **

**Sam POV**

'Oh Shit!' I thought as I held my imprint in my arms. I had promised Chief Swan that I would not hurt her and what the hell did I do? I made her faint on our first date. I was a bit perturbed at myself as I carried her back over to the bonfire in hopes that some water might help her wake up. I knew I was in for it when Billy saw us. He and Harry Clearwater looked up from where they were chatting.

"What did you do now, Sam?" Billy asked, as I caught his lips drawing up in an amused grin.

With a sigh, I explained that I had told her about being a wolf and that I had imprinted on her. I watched the two elder's look at one another then start laughing so hard that the both of them were clutching their stomachs.

Kim came to my rescue, handing me some water with a shy smile. I thanked her and opened the water, splashing a little on Bella's face. I got an immediate reaction as she started sputtering a little and sitting up with a wild look in her eye before seeing me and settling back down some.

"I...what happened?"

With a deep breath, I answered her. "You fainted, Bella."

She was lost in thought for a moment, then a look of realization crept onto her features and she looked at me with uncertainty in her gaze. "What does imprinting entail?" She asked.

I was about to open my mouth and explain when Billy beat me to the punch; his face was full of mirth as he explained. "Bella, imprinting means that Sam will be whatever you need him to be, a friend, a protector, or a lover." He paused and got that look like he was up to something, as he spoke again. "It also means that he would do anything you ask him to and will never leave you."

I was watching her as she took in his words and was calmed when she placed her small hand on my arm.

"I need to get to know you, Sam, before we jump into anything heavy."

I was ecstatic inside that it was a step towards acceptance. "Anything you want, Bella. We can take time to get to know each other."

She smiled and relaxed against me, my heat and touch seemingly soothing to her as we listened to more tales from Billy. It wasn't long before I noticed her breathing slow down and even out. She had fallen asleep next to me; I picked her up, torn between taking her to my place or back to Forks.

Billy settled the inner argument for me with just a few words, "Go ahead, Sam and take her back to your place. I will call Charlie and explain."

I was a bit leery of the last time he and Charlie got in cahoots, but I did as he suggested and headed back to my place with her in my arms. I decided I could just get my truck tomorrow as I placed Bella down on my bed.

She was so small, I was afraid that I would hurt her our first time together. 'Shit' I thought, I was already planning on taking her. It was to be expected though as I looked over her; my wolf was already damn near demanding it. Just the thought of claiming her made me hard as fuck.

I sucked in a breath when I smelled her arousal thick and heavy in the room. I was quickly lost to how good she smelled, my hand reaching down and palming my hardened cock through my cut-offs. I hadn't touched myself since the day I had come over to her house and I was in serious need of some relief. With my hand wrapped around my engorged length, I left her to whatever dream she was enjoying that caused such a heady scent. I stroked myself with slow and steady pressure with every step I took, finally escaping into the bathroom with a groan of pleasure.

As my thumb brushed across my glistening tip, causing me to pant, I was sucked into envisioning Bella watching me as I watched her while stroking myself. Her lips were parted and her breath was quickening. Her eyes were stuck on what I had my hand wrapped around, just watching it sliding up and down. I could just see her little pink tongue darting out as she eyed me with a hunger and desire that I had never seen from another ever before. The vision Bella moaned at what she saw, and begin to move her hand towards her breasts, squeezing them. I growled and pumped my thickened member harder, picturing her flicking her nipples and crying out my name. Just the thought of seeing her doing these things had my balls tightening and my dick twitching, begging for release. I grabbed a hold of the sink with my free hand, clenching my hand so roughly against it that it creaked a warning, but I was past the point of caring. Instead I was picturing Bella as she dropped her hand, her fingers feathering across her stomach and down past her belly button. The little fingers disappearing beneath her sleep shorts as she pressed the heel of her palm against her mound, her eyes rolling back in her head.

I was straining and panting, my large hand rubbing and stroking at a fast pace, cursing under my breath as I felt myself starting to lose it. I was lost in my fantasy Bella who was plunging a finger into her depths, rocking against her hand in time with my own thrusts into my own hand.

"Fuck!" I growled out and pressed up and down harder and faster than I had before, my breath coming in quick bursts as I felt myself letting go. "Shit, Bella!" I called out as my cum shot out in streams against the mirror, but I was helpless to stop and honestly didn't care. I dropped my head against the sink and tried to regulate my rapid breathing.

Recovering some, I stood up, intending to clean the mess, but I paused, a slight noise catching my attention.

"Sam?" She called out in a small voice, laced with uncertainty, "You called my name. Are you okay?"

My only thought as I stood there like a deer caught in headlights was, 'How am I going to explain this?'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N A huge thank you to Mama4Dukes for beta'ing this chapter, All characters are property of SM. I just like to play with them.**

**Bella POV**

I woke up with a start. I had heard who I thought was Sam calling my name. I called out his name, but got no response. He probably couldn't hear me. I decided to seek him out. Jumping off of the bed, I followed the light down the hallway to the bathroom and stopped, my mouth falling open. I could feel my face turning a bright red as I stared. There stood Sam with his cutoffs down and his...oh my God...his...his very large cock was standing at attention and I couldn't look away. I was stuck there as I looked on helplessly.

I just stared in shock, the proof of his release slowly sliding down the mirror. I was so turned on at the sight before me that I could feel my panties become moist with desire. With a small moan, I turned and ran back to his bedroom, my face red with embarrassment. I threw myself onto the bed and groaned, I was in need of release and I couldn't help myself. I slid my fingers down my body, brushing across my pebbled peaks, moaning at the sensation it caused. I bit my lip and looked up to see Sam, still in a state of undress as he watched me, his hand wrapping itself around his already hardening impressive length.

I couldn't tear my eyes from him as I tossed my shirt aside, one hand still tugging at my nipples. With a flick of my tongue across my lips, I dragged my other hand down across my stomach, keeping my eyes on Sam as I allowed the hand to dip down into my pants and palm my slick mound. He growled and stroked himself even more as he looked on me. I writhed a little as a single digit slipped between my folds, pushing further into my pussy than I had ever allowed it to delve before. I had the urge to taste him, his hand stroking his member at a steady pace. My eyes riveted to his hand moving up and down in a tight jerking motion. My throat emitted a desperate, whimpering plea, "Please...Sam."

He took a couple of steps forward, but stayed out of my reach. Licking my lips again, I scooted forward, causing my finger to rock in and out of my pussy. I reached my objective and looked up at him beneath my lashes before turning my gaze back down to his aroused dick. Tentatively, I leaned forward and darted my tongue out, grazing across the very tip of his swollen head. I looked up at up at him in uncertainty, his groan letting me know I was doing everything right. I wrapped my lips around the head of his length and swirled my tongue as I moved my head down until I felt him hit the back of my throat. With a small gag, I moved back up, moaning around him. He tangled his fingers in my hair as I continued to bob my head up and down his prominent cock.

He was growling and groaning with each pass of my tongue and every bob of my head; his hand gently pushing my head to and fro as I worked his member like it was the best lollipop I've ever had. I could feel his other hand sliding down my body, shivering slightly in pleasure as he did. I hollowed my cheeks and made feathery touches with my fingers against his balls. He trembled, his hand making its way to my slit and brushed his thumb across my outer folds before sinking it into my depths. I gasped at the sensation and pushed back against it. "So wet..so sexy," I heard him murmur just as I picked up speed, continuing to move my head up and down his massive length.

I could feel an unfamiliar feeling clenching in the pit of my stomach, building quickly as his thumb plunged in and out of my pussy. I felt his rigid cock begin to swell in my mouth and took him as deeply within my mouth as I could. His reaction was to plunge another finger into me, causing a guttural whimper and my body to tremble with anticipation. My emotions spiraled higher and higher as he worked me into something I'd never experienced. "Fuck, Bella! Gonna cum," he panted out, just before I felt him shudder in a violent manner and his salty but sweet essence fill my mouth. I had no choice, but to swallow the thickness of his cum down my throat with a whimper. His middle finger pressed against my clit and rubbed against it in a circular motion, driving me insane with passion.

With my fingers clenching tightly onto his hips, I pulled my lips away from his member and cried out in exquisite pleasure as I felt myself letting go and orgasming against his long fingers. I couldn't hold myself up any longer and collapsed on the bed, my limbs feeling like jello. I grinned up at him as he kneeled on the bed, whispering a little breathlessly, "I..I've never felt anything like that before..it was amazing!"

I started to relax as he encircled me in his arms with a chuckle. "Glad you enjoyed that, little girl."

I laid there with my head on his chest and closed my eyes, my body was in a state of bliss that I'd never experienced before. I could feel his chest rising and falling with each breath, the sensation soothing me even more as we laid there in silence. His fingers danced across my back in a light caress and I could tell that he was as comfortable as I felt. We stayed in that position for about ten minutes before my curiosity got the best of me and I lifted my head to look at him, biting my bottom lip as I gathered both my thoughts and my courage.

"What's on your mind, Little Girl?" he queried after opening his eyes to look at me.

With a sly grin on my lip, I asked in a bit of an amused tone, "So, did you jack off while thinking of me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N A huge thank you to NCChris for beta'ing this chapter, All characters are property of SM. I just like to play with them.**

It had been two weeks since that night with Sam. I mused, deep in thought, while I stood over the stove and cooked dinner for Charlie and myself. That was the night that Sam and I became fully bonded. I had asked for time, but what happened that night just felt right. It was a decision of the heart rather than the head. My memory of that night replayed as I took a seat in the chair by the table while the casserole I'd prepared for dinner baked in the oven.

_"Were you...masturbating while thinking of me?" I had to ask. _

_He paused, I could tell that he was thinking how to answer before he squared his broad shoulders and replied with a little bit of a grin, "I was."_

_I stared, open mouthed, uncertain how to respond. I knew my cheeks were red with a blush._

_"Um..." I mumbled as my cheeks flamed even more, "Iwantyou."_

_The words left my mouth in a flustered rush and the second they did I wished the ground would open up and swallow me. I couldn't believe that I had actually said that, even if it was true. _

_I damn near choked as he took a step towards me, his gaze dark and full of desire. I could feel my panties dampening with arousal and a small whimper escaped my parted lips. With each step he took towards me, I took one back, willing prey to his predator. His arousal was prominent and I couldn't help the way my eyes were drawn to it, causing my nipples to harden with need._

_"Sa-Sam," I squeaked as the back of my legs hit the bed, "I'm...I'm a virgin!"_

_I felt my eyes go wider as he closed the remaining gap between us and curled his long fingers around my hip, speaking in that damn low sensual voice that I had dreamed of him using on me._

_"Don't worry, Little Girl. I will take good care of you."_

_I shivered in anticipation as his finger trailed down my cheek to my neck and down between the valley of my breasts. I was helpless to do anything but stare at him, each sensual touch turning me on more, fiery passion burning brightly within every nerve ending._

_He kept his eyes locked on mine and I felt lost in his bottomless black depths. He laid me back on the bed after he had divested me of my clothing and I chewed my bottom lip as I watched him, my own emotions a mix of pure unadulterated desire and self-consciousness. He smiled lasciviously before drawing one of my taut nipples into his mouth, sucking and rolling it between his teeth. The sensation was so intense and overwhelming to my untested body that I arched into his mouth and gasped in pleasure. I was putty in his hands as he skimmed his fingertips across my flesh with tender feathery caresses. He took his time exploring my breasts and stomach before his fingers finally parted my trembling thighs, holding them apart as he slid down my quivering body. _

_I gasped aloud when I felt his tongue take a swipe across my slit, my hips arching as I breathed out shakily, "God Sam, please..." _

_His answering growl had me tangling my fingers into his shortened hair as he started licking and nibbling at my inner folds even more. I was already on edge and he was just pushing me further and further toward falling over it. My lips parted and I moaned as his lips closed around my clit while he slid one finger into me. The coil was tightening in my stomach with every thrust of his finger. When he pushed a second finger into me and bit down lightly on my swollen bud, I screamed in pleasure, my orgasm rippling through me like a tsunami. My words were nothing but garbled nonsense while my hips arched and bucked convulsively. I had barely begun to relax from my high before Sam gently kissed my closed eyelids. I opened my eyes to see him hovering above me; his gaze was hot and full of desire for me._

_"You are so beautiful when you let go, Bella. Are you ready for me, Sweetheart?" His voice was low and raspy, tender as he brushed his fingers over my cheek._

_I nodded and looked down between us, wanting to see him enter me for the first time, as he positioned the head of his cock against my folds. _

_"I am not going anywhere, Little Girl. You are it for me," he whispered his last words as he slowly pushed his length forward. Inch by inch he stretched me, the sensation was different and slightly uncomfortable. He was taking it slow and trying to be gentle with me, which I was grateful for. I tensed up when I felt him reach what had to be my barrier and sucked a breath in. He locked eyes with me and stroked my cheek again with his thumb, I nodded softly. I wasn't going to back out; I wanted him. He pushed forward past it and I gasped a cry out, my fingers clenched in the sheets as I tried to work through the sharp pain. He immediately stilled, allowing me the time to adjust to his very large member. _

_After a couple of minutes had passed, I shifted a little, smiling softly when I felt that the pain had eased considerably._

_"It's okay, Sam. You can move now," I whispered._

_He looked down at me with an emotion that I couldn't quite place, but it warmed me straight through, as he began making small thrusts forward with his hips. I rested my palms against his shoulders and rubbed his skin. Every thrust seemed to deepen and hit a more sensitive place that the last until I was mewling little moans as the pleasure heightened considerably. He slid in and out of me easily aided by the moisture my body was giving him in abundance as I rocketed toward another orgasm. The skin just above his cock brushed my clit and my breathing grew to heavy pants as the muscles in my stomach contracted._

_"Fuck Sam!"_

_I tried to find purchase against his shoulders, my fingers digging into his skin a little as I careened wildly towards an orgasm. With a sharp intake of breath and my legs wrapping even tighter around his hips, I cried out. My walls clamped down around his overly large length which caused him to growl. He surged forward faster and deeper than before. His breathing changed, quickening as his thrusts grew erratic while he struggled to keep a steady rhythm. He was close. _

_His cock twitched inside of me causing ripples of aftershocks to roll through me. He hissed and then slammed his cock as deep into me as it could go, pressing himself tightly against the entrance of my womb, his hot cum covering my walls as he panted and made small strokes. All I could do was cling to him and let him hear my small moans of pleasure. It was powerful, even I could feel the bond between us strengthening. I whimpered when he withdrew slowly from me, feeling the loss of him instantly. My muscles were deliciously sore, but I wasn't about to complain either. Sam laid down beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I curled into his warm body and laid my head against his chest, sated and just wanting to sleep at that moment._

_"Is it always like that, Sam? I mean...is it always that intense?" I asked, feeling just a little overwhelmed by all that happened over the past few days. His chest rumbled as he chuckled and answered me, _

_"No, it's not, Bella. It gets much better, Little Girl."_

I was pulled from my reverie by the dinging of the timer on the oven. Smiling to myself as I pulled the casserole out of the oven, I thought over how one simple act had so thoroughly changed my life. I had wanted to thank Sam, but fate had other plans for both of us. I didn't just thank him; he saved me even if I hadn't known I needed it. He was my redemption just as much as I was his."

**I wish to thank all of you who have been with me on this journey, I know it might seem I am ending this abruptly but keep in mind the meaning of Indian Summer in the first place and as well to the fact, It was never meant to be a full out story, just an one shot that took flight. I hope you enjoyed this and continue to enjoy what I come up with. Thank you all again!**


End file.
